Lost Memories
by Thoqwat
Summary: A young night elf is murdered in cold blood but her life did not end. She wakes in the castle of her murderer and is tortured in horrid ways.An ally is found in the castle that could help her escape. Rated M for rape, language and intense situations.


_This is my first time writing so please, if you see something i should fix or have any tips on my writing, then go ahead and tell me. _

**I do not own Blizzard or any of it's content. The characters are my own and were not made by Blizzard.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

The pain covered my entire chest; blood stained the bare earth beneath me. I pressed against the wound with my hand but nothing could stop the flowing red ooze. Breathing became a labor. My eyes were hazy. Legs were tangled beneath me. The sword still lay right before me along with my murderer. I felt colder as I looked up to his wicked face. He adorned a smile that brought a tremor across my spine. Following him with my eyes, I watched as he crouched to my level and brought his visage next to mine. His lips caressed my neck and trailed their way down to my breast. Strong hands ripped my chest plate off and began teasing my soft skin. My body shook from rage. Had he not already bested me? Hadn't he already won? Why take my life away and dignity? His tall frame then stood over me watching my death. My body then rang out in pain as he kicked me onto my back. The world went dark and I took one last breath before my body gave into death.

I could feel the air again. My heart beat softly beneath my chest that rose and fell with every breath. The world came back to me in a flash; a roaring swirl of life filled me and enveloped my soul. I simultaneously felt every sense come back to me. Everything was fresh and pure. My eyes fluttered open to view the world around me. But what I found was not my world.

When my eyes opened chatter came to life and I could see odd figures standing around me. Murmurs from strange people filled the strange room with an air of mystery and joy. Some of the figures seemed pleased by my arrival. Others were not so naïve; they spoke in low hushed tones and skittishly looked over my body and observed my being. As I became more awake I could hear their voices more clearly, but I could not understand them. Except one, his language was familiar but foreign to my ears.

"She is a miracle of life, imagine if all could experience what she has!" his voice was light and soothing but overthrown by excitement. The sound of it was recognizable but I didn't know who it was.

Who was I?

He and another began conversing loudly, so loudly the rest of the chatter died down in order to listen clearly to their words. I only heard one side but one was enough to realize what was going on.

"That is a void issue! We can run other experiments in order to clarify my work but I know. I know that this is the solution for the Horde."

Instinctively I tried to run. I was chained to this crude metal surgical bed. Were they going to attack me? What was going on? Was I captured? Thoughts flew wildly around my brain and I felt adrenaline pumping in my veins. I need to get out, to run.

"_Let me go!"_ screeching at the one figure I could understand, maybe he could understand me.

He stepped closer to me, into the dull light around me. He was an elf too but not my kind. His hair was dark red and his skin was a pale shade of pink. Green fiery eyes watched me intensely but had no compassion in their look. A smile came onto his lips that were familiar. My soft blue eyes widened with fear and I screamed.

"_Get away from me! You're a monster!"_ My mind was racing and my eyes were blurred with tears.

He roughly put his hands on my shoulders and spoke in a low tone next to my ear.

"You will be my pet forever. _You are my little night elf_." A smug look darted across his face right before he turned back to his colleges. He walked over to a small figure and spoke in a low hushed tone. The figure nodded and pointed for everyone to leave. Once the room cleared out he approached me. The man wore a large hood over his face but in the light I could see enough. His flesh hung from his jaw and his smile was wicked. I shuddered as he reached over to grab my hand, the bony digits crawling between my fingers and swirling over the palm.

"Does the mouse want to play?" Surprisingly the undead spoke in a language I understood, though it was not his first language.

Before I could respond he took the sash that was strung across his waist and blindfolded me with it. The chains beneath me rattled as he unleashed me. Now was my chance, so I bolted away from where I was. My hands were still bound but I moved all the same. The sound of his footsteps began to trail off, had I outrun him? I dared not pause to find out. A sensation of numbness was beginning at my hand. The hand he had so diligently touched. It didn't take long for it to cover my entire body; I fell roughly to the ground. Seconds later I heard his footsteps approach me.

"The cat always has a way to catch the mouse." He bent over me and I could feel his breath on my cheek as he gloated. For a moment he just stayed like this, lingering over me like a bad hangover but suddenly he lifted my limp body and carried me. His steps were hard against the ground and with every step one of my tears fell free of the blindfold. I knew I shouldn't show fear, but sometimes the brain doesn't communicate well with the body.

It was a lengthy amount of time before we reached a destination. Gingerly he laid me down on some sort of bed and I heard a steel door shut. I breathed hard, I wondered if he had left or was simply standing there torturing me with his icy gaze. My throat was dry and I had to cough before speaking.

"Is somebody there?" I paused and waited for a response. "Hello? Please answer me."

A response did come, but not in voice. A rough hand clasped itself against my mouth and muffled my would-be scream. The horrid scent of decaying flesh filled the air and made me gag. He shushed me and slowly removed his grip untrustingly. I opened my mouth to yell again but I was caught short by the feeling of cold steel on my soft throat. He made his point very well. The steel was pulled away but the chill remained in its place. The blade cut through my bindings and freed my wrists. He leaned in close to my ear and his breath was as sharp as his blade to my mind.

His voice was sinister and arrogant as he spoke, but I couldn't understand the language

"Maza lok."

His hands then wandered about my body, petting my collar bone then swirling over my breasts. Without any thought my voice let out a soft whimper which made him determined. He pulled at my nipples, harshly tugging them up wards. My entire body flinched at this. Then he encased himself around me, hands on my back and sat me upright. He pulled off the thin sheath of fabric that separated him from what he wanted. Chuckling softly he laid me back down then sat on me, his body forcing me down at the hips. An unbearable pressure made me wince as it excited me. With me pinned down he placed his hands beside my head and leaned in to my lips. At first he simply kissed them, gently and passionately but then he began biting and plucking. Tugging and teasing my lower lip. The bites ventured down, slowly, to my neck, nipping at the soft flesh.

I felt his body move off of me, for a second all was quiet until I could hear the movement of cloth. His hands held my thighs and pulled them apart. The numbness wore off long ago but I was still paralyzed. I couldn't resist where he moved me or what he made me do. Bony fingers played at my tender flesh and responded unwillingly to his teases. He hunted for the perfect spot that would make me squirm helplessly; being experienced, it didn't take him long to find it. His fingers danced on me, his movements were making my body more and more compliant and longing for his touch. My back arched and I moaned softly, trying to hide my pleasure in the best way I could. Suddenly he stopped. I hoped that he had left, just got bored and didn't want to do this anymore with me.

Just when I thought he really did quit, his fingers plunged deep inside me. My mind and body fought over control, my mind was stronger than the tender body; the mind lost and I began fidgeting and panting, his hand covered my mouth to hush the moans of ecstasy. He pulled out his fingers and dove it back in over and over. My peak was getting closer but my mind was racing with thoughts far worse than what I felt in my loins. He wouldn't be done after this; he may even kill me afterwards. Thoughts raced but my mind was silenced when he twisted his fingers deep inside me and pressed on the inside of me, making me tremble under his movement. I moaned louder and louder with every touch. Shame burnt into my cheeks as I realized the situation I was in. I was moaning to my rapist's touch, a vile and depraved undead.

Each stroke of his perfectly positioned finger made me wetter than I was before. He pulled his fingers out just before I climaxed. I cried out in pain as he shoved his member into me; his size was much larger than I anticipated, much larger than what I had room for. The member filled me entirely and every move was labored. He pulled my leg up over his waist but still kept one hand on my mouth in case I cry out. The thrusts were rough and strong, pumping himself in and out of me with a quick and steady pace. He brought his body close to mine and I could feel our sweat combine as he ground his pelvis deep into mine. Lust enveloped my body and brought me to the brink; I trembled with a force unlike any other that I have felt. My limps twisted and turned, my eyes rolled back along with my head, and I spilled out onto him.

I showed him he had power over me, now he amplified the force of his thrust and grabbed my waist as he took over my entire body. The undead pounded into me deeper and deeper; he brought himself to my wall and kept pummeling it until I felt a pain like no other. I felt my body go limp as he forced his entire length to dive in. His lips returned to my neck, as he continued hurting me, and bit hard onto the flesh until I felt it break. He pounded himself deeper and pulled out the member. His hands pulled me forward and he shoved himself between my lips. It slid back and forth over my tongue, going deeper with every thrust until he finally hit the edge. Pushing me deeper onto it, he held my head and groaned as he throbbed wildly in my mouth. Struggling with the contents filling my throat, I tried to pull away but he shoved me harder onto his member, forcing me to swallow it all. As the last of the sticky substance left him, he retreated from me. Without his hands supporting me up, my numb back fell hard to the bed. My body fell promptly off the bed to the floor with a loud and painful thud.

Over my racing mind I could hear him put on his clothes; the fabric rustled softly. He pulled my blindfold off and replaced it upon his waist. The hood was down around his neck and I could see his dark lifeless eyes watching me, smiling at me. I felt disgusted, had I truly been pleasured by this... this beast? He left as quickly as it all happened. My eyes closed in disgrace and tears streamed down my light lilac skin. I cried until I couldn't breathe or see or think. Every emotion that welled up inside me flowed out in this one moment, drowning me. My mind went blank during my breakdown and eventually I slept. Peacefully I lay in this dark musty cell, dreaming of a better place.


End file.
